ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Disney Expeditions
AdamGregory03. Playable Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Ben's Alien Forms *Swampfire - Ultimate Swampfire *Humungousaur - Ultimate Humungousaur *Spidermonkey - Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill - Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo - Ultimate Echo Echo *Cannonbolt - Ultimate Cannonbolt (Console and PSP only) *Water Hazard *Armodrillo *NRG *Terraspin *Ampfibian *Chromastone (Console and PSP only) *XLR8 (Console and PSP only) *Goop (Console and PSP only) *Jetray (Nintendo DS only) *Four Arms (Nintendo DS only) *Upchuck (Nintendo DS only) *Brainstorm (Nintendo DS only) *Rath (Console and PSP only) *Ripjaws (Nintendo DS only) *Alien X﻿ (final boss only) Level Exclusive See the list of levels Levels Wii, PS3, and PSP *'Disney Town'Disney series: Disney cartoons Level exclusive characters: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Bosses: Black Pete (miniboss), Vulkanus *'Agrabah' Disney series: Aladdin Level exclusive characters: Aladdin Bosses: Razoul (miniboss), Jafar *'Danville' (parts 1 and 2) Disney series: Phineas and Ferb Level exclusive characters: Phineas (part 1 only), Ferb (part 1 only), Isabella (part 1 only), Perry the Platypus (part 2 only) Bosses: NORM (miniboss; in part 1), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (in part 2) *'Atlantica' Disney series: The Little Mermaid Level exclusive characters: Ariel Bosses: Ursula (miniboss), Giant Ursula Notes: In this level, Ben and Kevin are mermen, Gwen in a mermaid *'Castle Charming' (part 1 and 2) Disney series: Cinderella Level exclusive characters: Jaq-Jaq (part 1 only), Gus (part 1 only), Prince Charming (part 2 only) Bosses: Lucifer (miniboss; in part 1), Ultimate Nemesis (in part 2) *'Deep Space' Disney series: Lilo and Stitch Level exclusive characters: Experiment 626, Dr. Jumba Jookiba Bosses: Kraab (miniboss), Captain Gantu *'The Pridelands' Disney series: The Lion King Level exclusive characters: Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala Bosses: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (miniboss), Scar Notes: In this level, Ben is a lion, Gwen is a Weasel, and Kevin is a rhino. *'New Orlenes' Disney series: The Princess and the Frog Level exclusive characters: Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator Bosses: Albedo (miniboss), Dr. Facilier *'Halloweentown' Disney series: The Nightmare Before Christmas Level exclusive characters: Jack Skellington Bosses: Dr. Animo (miniboss), Oogie Boogie Notes: In this level, Ben is dressed up like a zombie, Gwen a witch, and Kevin a Frankenstien's monster. *'Olympus Colliseum' Disney series: Hercules Level exclusive characters: Hercules Bosses: Ultimate Nemesis (miniboss), Hades *'Bellwood' Disney series: N/A Level exclusive characters: Julie Yamamoto Bosses: Maleficent (miniboss), Ultimate Maleficent (final boss) DS version *Bellwood 1 *Agrabah *Danville *Dwarf Woodlands *The Beast's Castle *Olympus Colliseum *Atlantica *Halloweentown *Bellwood 2 Enemies *R.E.D. Grunt *R.E.D. Grunt Ranged *R.E.D. Grunt Elite *Pickaxe Alien *Vulpimancer *Albino Vulpimancer *Lunar Loboan *Lunar Loboan Ranged *Mummy *Cyclone Mummy *Forever Knight *Forever Knight Ranged *Forever Knight Elite *Forever Ninja *Forever Ninja Ranged *Forever Samurai *Shark *Palace Guard *Palace Guard Ranged *Palace Guard Elite *Dark Dwarf *Dark Dwarf Elite *Pumpkinhead *Pumpkinhead Ranged *Pumpkinhead Elite *Ghostfreak *Hyena *Wildebeest *Claw Drone *Claw Drone Ranged *Frog Hunter *Frog Hunter Ranged *Frog Hunter Elite *Guard Alien *Guard Alien Ranged *Guard Alien Elite *Phinidroid *Phinidroid Elite *Ferbot *Febot Elite Codes Undefeatable = Invincibility option Levels = Unlock all levels in Freeplay Mode Boss = Unlock Boss Rush Mode MaxDNA = Maximum DNA points Combo = Use a special attack without it using up any energy option (Wii, PS3, and PSP only) Difficult = Hard Mode option Unultimate = No ultimate form fights option (Wii, PS3, and PSP only) Clone = Albedo skin for Ben Charmed = Charmcaster skin for Gwen Eleven = DNAlien Kevin skin for Kevin Speedster = Unlock XLR8 (Console and PSP only) Slime = Unlock Goop (Console and PSP only) Primus = Unlock Rath (Console and PSP only) Barf = Unlock Upchuck (Nintendo DS only) Intelligence = Unlock Brainstorm (Nintendo DS only) Sharkbait = Unlock Ripjaws (Nintendo DS only)﻿ Trivia *On the Wii, PS3, and PSP versions, if the player defeats Captain Gantu as Ben as Rath, then the extended cutscene shows Rath jumping onto Gantu and shouts "Lemme tell ya somethin', Captain Fishface! Nobody calls Rath a trog unless they expect a good beating afterwards!"﻿ Category:Video Games